Betrayed
by Tomboi101
Summary: Along time ago, Inuyasha betrayed someone, unknowingly. Now she is back right after he and Kagome mate! And how does Sesshomaru tie in with this? Does Inuyasha have feelings for her? SOC IK
1. His Mate and His Friend

Betrayed

Chapter 1

55 years ago…

_A young woman sat in her home. Tears poured down her cheeks. She had pink hair in a high pony tail. Her eyes were blue. She had fangs, claws, and pink puppy ears. 'Why… did… he do that? After so many years of being together… WHY INUYASHA?' screamed the girl in her head. _

_5 years later…_

_The girl walked up to the tree to see Inuyasha pinned to the tree. "Inuyasha. Who did that?" she wondered aloud. "I did" said a voice. "Kikyo? How could you? He LOVED you! WHY?" the girl cried. Kikyo smiled evily. "Because I realized he was a dirty hal-" Kikyo didn't even finished. The girl stuck her whole hand through Kikyo. Kikyo spat out blood. "Die" and the girl removed her hand, walking away. 'I'll be back…' thought Kikyo and she died._

Present time…

Inuyasha sat, waiting for Kagome. Suddenly, a sent waifed to his nose. 'Kikyo…' and he ran off to see Kikyo sit there. Kikyo smiled. "Hello Inuyasha.." and she walked up to him, pressing her lips against his.

With Kagome…

Kagome climbed out of the well. She looked up. 'Soul collectors… Kikyo?' she thought, running towards them. She herd Kikyo's voice, and hid, watching them. "Hello Inuyasha" Kikyo said, pressing her lips to Inuyasha's. Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha pulled away. "I'm sorry Kikyo. I… I don't love you any more. I-I-I love… Kagome…" he said. Kikyo slapped him. "Don't you DARE say that! I DIED because of that first woman! Remember her Inuyasha? She ran her hand right through me!" Kikyo yelled at him. 'Other woman? SHE killed Kikyo? Inuyasha loves me?' Kagome thought. She then stepped forward. "Stop Kikyo!" cried Kagome. She aimed her arrow at Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes widened, then narrowed. Kagome released the arrow, killing Kikyo. Kagome dropped to her knee's. "I-I'm sooo sorry Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha walked up to her and hugged her. "It's ok Kagome. I… I love you" and they looked at each other, kissing passionately.

Kagome awoke, naked, beside Inuyasha, smiling. They were mates. She poked him, and his eyes fluttered open. "Morning love" said Kagome, smiling warmly. Inuyasha smirked. "Morning mate" and Kagome blushed.

They got dressed and walked to a clearing. "I sense a sacred jewel shard!" cried Kagome. Miroku and Sango ran towards them. "There you are! There's a demon coming this way. They all turned. It was a bear demon. They all engaged into battle. Suddenly, Inuyasha was severely wounded, knocking him out. "INUYASHAAA!" cried Kagome. Suddenly, he was engulfed in a white light, disappearing. "NOOOOO!" and she shot an arrow at the demon, killing it.

With Inuyasha…

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see the girl with pink hair in front of him. She smiled warmly. "Kia?" he asked shocked. He noticed her smiled and smiled back. "Does this mean… you forgave me?" he asked, hopefully. Her smile turned into a glare. "No. I could NEVER forgive you… for that." She said, glaring still. Inuyasha's ears drooped. "I told you I was sorry! I understand you being mad about me falling in love with Kikyo, but-" Inuyasha started. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!" Kia screamed, tears forming in her eyes. "I herd you talking with Kikyo. I was happy you found a woman to spend your life with, but as long as we were friends, I was happy. But then I herd you say you wished to become human for her. My heart broke. We couldn't be together any more if you had! We wouldn't comfort each other on the new moon, when we both turned human, We wouldn't be there for each other when people called us half breed's. We were always there for each other, always knowing how the other felt about being ridiculed. But if you changed human, it would have changed… everything…" Kia cried, breaking down. Inuyasha held her, when she smacked him away, standing, wiping her eyes. "I will never forgive you for leaving me all alone. I STILL feel hurt, betrayed…" and Kia sighed. "Go back to bed Inuyasha. Your friends and mate will come for you soon." Said Kia. Inuyasha blinked. "Y-You know?" he asked. Kia smirked and tapped her nose. "Of course. I can SMELL, can't I?" asked Kia. Inuyasha sighed and fell into a troubled sleep.

An hour later, someone knocked on the door. Kia put on a human disguise, opening the door. It was Kagome. "Hello. Can I help you?" asked Kia. Kagome nodded. "Have you seen a half dog demon with silver hair and amber eyes and adorable ears?" asked Kagome. "Why yes. He is inside my hut. Come in. I healed his wounds…" and Kagome walked in, along with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, who was sleeping peacefully. "So you must be his mate. Kagome correct?" Kia asked. Kagome nodded. "I am Kia. I am Inuyasha's… childhood friend. I am also a half demon. Half demon, half angel." Kia said, smiling warmly. Suddenly, Inuyasha sat up. He looked at Kagome and hugged her tightly, forgetting were he was. "Kagome! Thank god your safe!" he cried, kissing her. Kia growled and Inuyasha looked at her. Kia coughed. "Sorry. Carry on" and Kia sat down, prodding the fire, angrily. Inuyasha stood, and sat by Kia, hugging her. "I told you that I'm sorry! What do you want from me!" he cried. Kia hardened. "I-Inuyasha! Let me go!" she begged, and got away from him, running for the door. He stood, running after her. He grabbed her wrist. "No! I don't want to! Please Kia! STAY WITH ME!" he then pulled Kia to him. He whispered quietly in her ear, the three words she wanted so desperately to hear. "I love you…"

-------------

Hoped you liked it! It's kinda suspenseful. You'd never expect Inu to have another girl huh? Aha! Please R&R!


	2. Sesshomaru and Changes

Betrayed

Chapter 2

Last time…

_Inuyasha stood, and sat by Kia, hugging her. "I told you that I'm sorry! What do you want from me!" he cried. Kia hardened. "I-Inuyasha! Let me go!" she begged, and got away from him, running for the door. He stood, running after her. He grabbed her wrist. "No! I don't want to! Please Kia! STAY WITH ME!" he then pulled Kia to him. He whispered quietly in her ear, the three words she wanted so desperately to hear. "I love you…"_

Now…

Kia gasped. Tears stung her eyes. Suddenly Kagome ran outside. "Inuyasha? Lady Kia? Are you two ok?" she asked. Kia then remembered how Kagome and Inuyasha were mates. She shoved Inuyasha away. "Yes. I'm fine. I'll be back; I'm going for a walk. Alone" and Kia walked off.

Kia jumped into a tree, holding her head in her hands, tears running down her cheeks. 'Why? Why did he say that when he is with Kagome? Why?' Kia thought sadly. Suddenly she smelt something. She looked up, wiping her eyes. "Sesshomaru?" she called.

With Inuyasha…

Inuyasha sunk to the ground and growled. 'Why? Why did I say that? I'm mated with Kagome. I love her more than anything… so why did I say that?' he wondered. He felt a hot body against his back. "Inuyasha… are you ok? Is everything ok between you and Lady Kia?" Kagome asked, hugging Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah… just a little tiff between us… it's fine." And he turned around, pulling Kagome into his arms.

With Kia…

Sesshomaru appeared out of the trees. He looked at Kia. "Why are you crying? Has that half-breed disrespected you in some way?" he asked. Kia floated down, as wings sprouted from her back. She walked up to Sesshomaru. "It's nothing Sess-" suddenly Sesshomaru pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you Kia…" he said, kissing her deeply. Kia's eyes widened. 'Sesshomaru…'

Kia's thoughts

_Kagome's thoughts_

_**Together**_

**Sesshomaru…**

_Inuyasha…_

**He's so warm…**

_So warm…_

**He loves me?**

_He loves only me…_

**I think I love him back…**

_I love him so much…_

**I only wish I could experience this with Inuyasha…**

_I don't want to be a burden to him…_

**Just one day…**

_I wish I was stronger…_

**I wish I was…**

_I wish I was…_

**Kagome…**

_Kia…_

_**Let me be her!**_

Suddenly Kagome stood, walking into the forest. "I'll be back in 10 minutes Inuyasha… don't follow… I'm taking a bath…" Kagome said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just nodded.

With Kia…

Kia looked at Sesshomaru. "I'll be back in 15 minutes… I need to wash up" and she walked into the forest. Sesshomaru sat on a tree branch, awaiting her return.

Kia and Kagome met up. The two of them glowed. Kagome glowed pink, Kia glowed green. Kagome's hair grew down to her knees, and it turned pink. Pink dog ears popped on top of her head. Kagome's nails grew to claws, and her teeth grew to fangs. Her eyes turned blue and wings sprouted from her back. Kia's hair shortened, so it was at her back, and it turned black. Her nails shortened, and she got human teeth. Her dog ears turned to human ears. Her eyes turned into a chocolate brown.

Kia looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at Kia. "W-What? Kagome?" asked Kia. Kagome nodded. "Kia?" Kagome asked. Kia nodded. "It seems we have changed bodies…" Kia pondered. Kagome nodded. She gasped as she looked at Kia's neck. She had Inuyasha's bite mark on her. "Oh no! That means that I'm not Inuyasha's mate anymore!" cried Kagome. Kia sighed. "Ok, until we switch back, we HAVE to act like each other… and I haven't known you very long… so how do you act?" asked Kia. "Well, I'm usually kind to people, but I have a fiery temper. What about you?" "I'm usually calm, except in battle. I heal the injured also. Now, Sesshomaru is waiting for you down there. You've got to tell him that you love him also, ok?" Kia instructed. "WHAAAAT?" cried Kagome. Kia smiled. "Yeah. Just do it. I… I love Sesshomaru… so please?" begged Kia. Kagome nodded. The two left in opposite direction.

With Kia…

Kia came to the clearing, to see Inuyasha awaiting there. He stood, walking to you. "Hey… you said you were taking a bath… but your not even wet!" complained Inuyasha. "Oh… well… I decided that I'd rather be with you" Kia said smiling. Inuyasha kissed her. Kia's eyes widened. Then she kissed back.

With Kagome…

Sesshomaru jumped to meet her, sweeping her into his arms. "Hey" he said. "Sesshomaru… I… I love you…" she said blushing. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and then he smiled. "I love you too… Kia… will you be my mate?" he asked. Kagome gasped. 'Uh oh!' "Y-Yes…" she said. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her. "I'll make you happier than Inuyasha ever could… He kept on betraying you. He even cheated on you with that Kikyo woman. But I promise… I won' make you suffer any more…" and he kissed her.

'WHAT! Kia and Inuyasha… were together? But I thought they were only friends! Oh no! Kia is with Inuyasha right now! She has another chance to be with Inuyasha! No wonder she was ok with this whole changing bodies! She might love Sesshomaru, but she still has feelings for Inuyasha!' Kagome thought. She pulled away from Sesshomaru. "I have to go Sesshomaru!" and Kagome went off running.

----------

Oh my! Wonder how it's gunna play out… well it never pays out to be a two-timer! R&R


End file.
